


Through Bram's Eyes

by Bluepen



Series: Through Bram's Eyes [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Bram - Freeform, E-mail, Gay, Love, M/M, Multi, Soccer, email, simon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluepen/pseuds/Bluepen
Summary: This is basically Simon V.S. The Homosapiens Agenda from Bram's perspective.





	Through Bram's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I did not create the any of the original text, characters, events, or plots, nor did I participate in the making of the movie, Love, Simon. For information about the book or movie, visit the links below:
> 
> Movie:  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=Love%2C+Simon&oq=Love%2C+Simon&aqs=chrome.0.69i59.5687j0j7&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8
> 
> Book:  
> https://www.google.com/search?ei=keKqW7GnE-KQggefu4iwCQ&q=simon+vs+the+homosapiens+agenda&oq=Simon&gs_l=psy-ab.1.0.35i39j0i67l4j0i131j0i131i20i263l2j0i
> 
>  
> 
> I have not yet decided on the TITLE for this fanfiction. Please help me decide and vote in the comments/ reviews! 
> 
> 1\. Bram V.S. Blue  
> 2\. Bram V.S. The HomoSIMONS Agenda
> 
> Also, you can come up with your own title and include that in your review/comment instead. Every suggestion is appreciated. Thank you.

                                                                                  **. . . BlueGreen . . . .**

    **I shuffle through the halls, my cleats squeaking with each step. In between the excuse me’s and pardon me’s , I recall the events of the morning.**

     I awoke with a sudden urge to write. The dream I’d had last night lingered in my mind, eating away at my brain and threatening to do something if I didn’t get it out. I staggered over to my desk, gazing at the collage of Freddy Adu, Quotes of authors, and pictures of hot male country singers. ( I “like their music”)

     Pulling out my laptop and sitting on the blue rolly chair that I’m simply OBSESSED with, - soft, supportive, and comfortable while NOT ruining my posture- I glanced over at my bookshelf, full of different worlds and places I can escape to, as well as the five Casanova books my dad so kindly gifted to me ( five Hanukkah's in a ROW, and counting)

     I opened my laptop, typing in the PIN number one digit at a time, making sure I don’t mess up. I went to the school Tumblr page -since when did SCHOOLS have their own TUMBLR page?- and write, write , write. I envelope myself in words from my dream, letting them consume me for just a few minutes. Before I knew it, it had been seven minutes. I’m done. I stretched my legs, propelling the rolly chair backwards, nearly slamming me into the wall on the other side of my room. Damn you, strong leg muscles!

Pushing myself off  the chair, I shuffled over to my closet and change. I checked the time. _6:50. Dammit!_ I scanned the room for my sneakers, but the first thing I saw were my cleats. _Those will work,_  I thought to myself, before even remembering my soccer practice today. I shoved the cleats on my feet, the tongue of the shoes battling with my socks and the shoelaces. 

I stumbled over to my backpack, slinging it over my shoulder like a potato sack before correctly positioning the straps on my shoulder

Reaching for the doorknob, I took a deep breath.

_Today will be good. Today will be just great._

I turned the knob slowly, and stepped out of my room. Immediately, I scrambled down the stairs, -tripped on the stairs, at which point I let out a strained, ' _Fu-Da-Sh-CRAP'_ because who knew you could scrape your knee on a freaking stair- Then slipped out the door, running as fast as I could,my backpack bouncing up and down in rhythm to my breathing, the beat of my heart.

 

 

{Well , that's it for now, sorry it's so short. I have to go to bed now :3. }

**(The next one will be longer, and will be released in about a week )**


End file.
